1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes for making mineral fibers which employ a rotating fiberizing wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,710 describes a process for making mineral fibers in which molten mineral is deposited on a rotating wheel. The molten mineral is discharged from the rotating wheel surface tangentially in streams which are contacted by streams of a gaseous fluid such that the direction of the molten streams is suddenly and violently changed. This results in fiberizing of the molten mineral. Known wheels, even those with surfaces of cold rolled steel having a stainless steel facing shrunk thereon, accumulate build-ups of molten slag thereon and normally require cleaning every 20 minutes. The life expectancy of such wheels is only about 1 week.
The present invention reduces frequency of cleaning of fiberizing wheels, increases their life and increases process yield, and obviates the need for a stainless steel or other metal coating.